Ended Patience
by BlackBeauty613
Summary: Mike's patience with Bella to become single again has officially ended, forcing himself to try and rape her. Edward, of course, saves her, but what if they soon find that his rescue may have been too quick and...thirst quenching? ExB


**Hey! So, this is going to be my second Twilight "story" (the first is just a few drabbles). I've had this idea in my head for a long while now and I just had to get it out there to see if all of my hard work is going to be worth it! So please read and review and tell me if it's interesting enough to be written :)**

**

* * *

Perfect is such a strong word**

"_The stars look beautiful tonight," I whispered into his stone chest. "They're perfect."_

"_They'll eventually explode," Edward whispered to me huskily, his velvet voice closing my eyes. "You're perfect…"_

**Isn't it meant for situations that never go wrong?**

"_Bella, you're perfect. You're a straight A student, you have tons of friends to look to, and you have me to lean on. Everyone loves you." _

_He probably thought that I didn't hear him since my head was still down. He whispered "Maybe a little too much…"_

**Well, "wrong" is more of an understatement**

"_Alice, whatcha got?" Emmett turned to her._

_If Alice were human, the beads of sweat would be dripping from her face just like they would be Edward's. Her frozen, tensed body finally fell to the floor. Her eyes opened to reveal…emptiness. Nothing. I shuddered as I heard her speak the words before they even left her lips._

"_I don't have anything…"_

**My situation is more like a catastrophe**

_My body was shaking as I gripped my knees tighter into my chest, sobbing as I watched the scene before me unfold. This couldn't be happening. I wasn't waking up from this nightmare. My boyfriend and the boy I thought was my friend were fighting to the death. I closed my eyes for a brief second and then reopened them…but it wasn't going away. And I had a feeling that it never would…_

**Worse than the bad luck that I usually attract**

_Suddenly, his eyes sprang open with a frantic look swimming around in them. I frowned. Alice told me that the last time he did this was when she saw Mike…oh no._

_His hand shot up in one of those impossibly fast movements that I couldn't have caught even if I didn't blink. His entire body tensed, which worried me more than anything. He always kept up his human façade in front of our classmates as best he could, but now…now he seemed to not care. He looked like a vampire. Frozen, pale, and anxious. _

"_May I please use the restroom?"he asked as soon as the teacher's eyes permitted him to speak._

_Without even waiting for a response, he ran out of his seat and tore out the door at a speed in between human and warp. Mr. ? raised his eyebrow at me._

"_Can I…uh…" I pointed to the doorway._

"_By all means." He nodded, just as confused as I was._

_I pushed myself away from the desk and ran to the door, but without having the time to open my mouth to call Edward's name, I felt his muscular arms grab my waist, secure me around his back, and fly down the hallway in less than a second._

"_Edward, what's going on?" I demanded, watching the lockers and bulletins blend into each other as we flew past them. This time at full warp speed._

"_Emmett. He's about to get into a fight."_

"_With who?!" I gasped. Emmett, despite his size, only used his strength for violence in the most desperate of situations._

"_Do I really need to say it?" I could feel the anger vibrating off his throat as I gripped it. My breathing stopped, so I couldn't draw in the air to gasp again like I usually would. No, he didn't need to say anything…_

**It feels like all of my misfortune has built up and decided to crash on this moment**

"_Michael, just leave me alone!" I squealed, trying to unlock the door with pathetic attempt. "Edward and Carlisle will find you!"_

_His deep, threatening chuckle forced the lump in my throat to double in size, the tears pushing through my eyelids like an army. I didn't know how to keep them away this time. I mentally cursed at myself. Rosalie and Emmett told me not to cry. Why can't I do anything right anymore?_

_A cold hand gripped my arms and spun me around. His blood red eyes, boring into mine with a look I couldn't seem to recognize, penetrated mine. They reflected anger, satisfaction…and lust._

"_You think that little puss can find us?" He dug me further into his body, as if he knew that he already won. Technically, he did. "With a fake trail and faulty abilities, I doubt they'll ever be able to find your body." I let out my ocean of tears, the image of my friends and family blurring away and leaving me with nothing. I knew he was right…_

**And I'm too weak to push it off**

_His lips were chapped and warm, the exact opposite of what I was used to. Edward was the only boy I've ever kissed and his skin was composed of the smoothest substance that I've ever felt, icy and clashing with my warm lips. But Mike's, they were an exact match for me, but I didn't want him. I didn't care how bad I felt, I had to get rid of him, reject him before he took this too far and forced the regret into my system…_

**It doesn't matter how much help I have, even if it's the help from those who don't even like me**

"_We're family now, Bella." She said softly, but without a trace of a smile. "I guess I don't have a choice but to support you…"_

**I don't stand a chance against him**

"_Bella!" I heard Edward scream at the top of his lungs. "Bella, where are you…"_

_Emmett's huge biceps extracted so far I nearly thought that they would split his skin. Before I could try to stop him, I saw him lunge for Mike…_

_Alice, Rosalie, and Esme all crouched and snarled in front of me, forming a shield of protection. Mike just grinned in satisfaction…_

"_Edward!" It was too late. I felt the back of my head crack against the wall and the warm blood from my brain spill down my back. The last sight I saw was his hungry, blood red eyes locking on my cuts in starvation. His lips pulled back against his pearly white teeth. _

_Everything went black._

**I don't stand a chance against his **_**Ended Patience

* * *

**_

**Before you start reviewing, I must warn you that I don't have the first chapter written yet and I have, like, 5 other stories that I have to work on before I focus on this one. It probably won't be updated for another few months, so don't get excited or be expecting any notices in your inbox's. Sorry :[**

**But please REVIEW and tell me what you think! This is a very different idea than any other that I've seen in the Twilight section and I hope to God that this isn't already written.**

**REVIEW!!! Thnx :)**

**~Rachel :)**


End file.
